evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Shen's Cannon
Lord Shen's Cannon was a powerful weapon devised by the sinister peacock Lord Shen himself to make kung fu inefficient and conquer all of China. Many of these cannons were made, but were eventually destroyed by the efforts of Po, the Furious Five, Shifu, Storming Ox, and Croc. Po had developed a special kung fu technique that proved to be a powerful defense to the weapon, allowing the practitioner to destroy cannons with their own fired ammunition. Furthermore, Po also showed that the weapon is not suited to attacking a small evasive target, meaning anyone sufficiently mobile can maneuver around the weapon to attack its wielders. The result of these discoveries means that while the weapon is devastating in sieges against structures, kung fu is still a valuable skill of war against an enemy armed with them. Description Shen's cannons bear the appearance of various fearsome animals, such as crocodiles. Shen's personal cannon, the largest one, has the appearance of a dragon. When a cannon is fired, a plume of smoke spurts out, shaped like peacock's wings, and a cannonball shoots out in fiery red sparks, exploding on impact. Each cannon is slightly larger than a full size gorilla, with the largest being three times as big. History 30 years before the events of Kung Fu Panda 2, Shen developed a disturbing interest in the destructive potential of the gunpowder used in the manufacture of fireworks. Concerned, his parents consulted a Soothsayer who made a prophecy stating that Shen's destined downfall eventually awaits in the hands of "a warrior of black and white." Shen overhears this prophecy and decides to avert it by leading his wolves to massacre a nearby panda village in order to wipe them out. After being exiled by his parents for this crime, Shen and his army retreated to a hideout deep in the mountains, where Shen spent the next three decades designing and manufacturing his greatest weapon, eventually producing his very first cannon. The wolves eventually ran out of metal for use in making the weapon, so Shen ordered Boss Wolf and a gang of soldiers to raid the farthest villages for more metal. While Boss Wolf set out on this task, Shen returned to Gongmen City with his cannon contained in a large box, where he confronted the Master's Council, who had been given control of the city after Shen's parents' deaths. After defeating Masters Storming Ox and Croc and getting defeated in turn by the more powerful Thundering Rhino, Shen unveiled his cannon and killed Rhino with one blast. After forcing Ox and Croc to surrender, Shen took control of the city. With his new enormous supply of metal and gunpowder, Shen proceeded to use the Fireworks Factory to manufacture dozens of cannons, while placing the original cannon in the atrium at the very top of the Tower of Sacred Flame. Once he had amassed enough cannons, Shen made plans to set out on his conquest of China in three days. However, Po and the Furious Five soon learned of Thundering Rhino's death, and set out to Gongmen City in order to stop Shen and destroy his weapon. They were eventually captured and brought to the top of the tower, where Shen ordered his soldiers to aim the original cannon at the warriors. Fortunately, Po had managed to sneak Mantis into the tower undetected, and the small warrior foiled Boss Wolf's attempts to light the fuse before knocking the lighter out of his grasp, while Viper succeeded in picking the lock on Tigress's cuffs. After freeing the rest of the warriors, Tigress and Mantis worked together in smashing the cannon through the floor, where it tumbled down the inside of the tower and smashed to pieces on the floor. However, Shen managed to escape after Po was distracted by a vision of his past, and flew to the fireworks factory in the distance. Once he landed, Shen ordered his soldiers to fire his other cannons directly at the tower, aiming to bring it down with Po and the Five inside. They managed to escape, however, and an infuriated Shen ordered his soldiers to prepare the ships and the cannons to begin his conquest earlier than planned. The Five later infiltrated the factory, where they saw for themselves just how many cannons Shen had created. Realizing that China would fall should the cannons leave the building, the Five decided to destroy the factory by pushing a cart full of powder kegs inside. Their plan was foiled when Po also infiltrated the factory (despite Tigress' order to stay in Gongmen Jail) in order to confront Shen himself, and the Five were forced to douse the kegs to prevent Po from getting killed in the explosion. During their fight, Shen managed to lure Po in front of his largest cannon, which upon fired sent Po flying out of the factory to his apparent death. The next night, Shen set out with his armada through the city's canals to begin his conquest, with the recaptured Five in tow to be executed by cannonfire upon reaching the bay. In the process, Shen had a bridge which crossed the canal destroyed, almost killing innocent citizens and horrifying the Five. Po then returned miraculously alive. Initially surprised and infuriated, Shen had his wolves take aim, but they were unable to keep up with Po's constant evasive maneuvers. Po eventually landed on the boats, where the wolves panicked as they nearly fired at each other. After Po freed the Five, a tremendous battle ensued, in which Ox, Croc and Shifu also joined, and the canal was eventually blocked just before the harbor, preventing the armada from progressing. Losing his patience (as well as a huge amount of his sanity), Shen orders Boss Wolf to to fire the cannon at the blockage, not even caring their own soldiers would be killed in the blast. When Boss Wolf refused to do the deed, the wicked peacock coldly strikes him with one of his throwing knives and fires the cannon himself, knocking all the kung fu warriors away and clearing away the blockage, leaving all but Po too injured and weak to continue fighting. However, Po, having attained his inner peace by letting his memory of his parents flow through him rather than fighting it, manages to redirect all of the cannonballs back at Lord Shen's fleet, much to the other kung fu masters' surprise. After the ships were all destroyed and the rest of Shen's army defeated, Po confronts the exhausted Shen on his ruined flagship, revealing to the peacock that he has prevented his own past from taking over his present and urges Shen to do the same thing, stating that what matters most is choosing his own future. Though Shen agrees with Po of choosing his own future, he refuses to let go of his pain. Losing what very little remains of his sanity, Shen attacks Po with his lance and knives, quickly gaining the upper hand. However, as they fight, Shen, in his blind fury, accidentally slashes through the ropes holding up the remains of his last cannon. Shen notices this too late as the heavy weapon topples over and falls towards him. While Po leaps to safety, Shen, seeing that he has finally lost, makes no attempt to get out of the way and instead accepts his fate by closing his eyes as he gets crushed to death by his own cannon and obliterated by the resulting explosion. Po narrowly escapes just as as the ship blows up into splinters and sinks into the waters. Thus, the prophecy had become fulfilled. It is unknown if all of Lord Shen's cannons were destroyed in the battle, or if there are some still existing. Gallery ShenUnveilsCannon.PNG|Shen unveils his cannon and kills Master Thundering Rhino with a single blast. Shen and his Cannon.jpg|Shen stands by his cannon in his parents' throne room. Shen_fires_his_cannon_at_his_ancestor_home_to_kill_Po_and_the_gang.jpg|Shen fires his cannons at Po and the gang, but they escape. Year of the Peacock.jpg|"Call in the wolves! All of them! I want them ready to move! The year of the peacock begins NOW!" Shen mad as hell.png|"Oh, you want to know so badly? You think knowing will heal you, huh? Fill some... crater in your soul? Well, here's your answer. Your parents didn't love you! But here..." Lord Shen's Rising the Power.jpg|"Once we reach the harbor, in front of all the world, you and your precious kung fu will die. (chuckles wickedly) And China will know to bow before me. SET SAIL!" Lord Shen's Evil Smile.jpg|Shen grinning wickedly as he is about to blast the kung fu masters with his cannon. Final_Battle_between_Po_and_Shen.png|Shen attacks Po in a blind fury--not noticing he's slashing the ropes holding up his destroyed cannon. Gary Oldman can truly do no wrong.jpeg|Shen closes his eyes as the heavy weapon falls and crushes him to death. Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Weapons Category:War-Machines Category:Technology Category:Mechanical Modification Category:Magic